Escape
by Hetalia456
Summary: Feli's been captured and no one knows where he is! Can he escape without the help of his friends?


_**(A/N: OH MY GOD HIS TOOK TOO LONG TO WRITE! Sorry for the huge delay but Escape if finally here! Hope you enjoy it)**_

Feliciano slowly opened his eyes, moaning a little. Through the blur, he couldn't recognise the room he was in. It was dark, lines of moonlight coming through tiny windows.

'Veh…Where am i?' He thought as his vision cleared.

He soon realised he was tied to a tall pole with a gag in his mouth. He started panicking; his eyes wide and full of fear.

"Oh stop your scuffling. Who'd have thought that someone with a gag in their mouth could make so much noise?"

Feliciano looked around. He recognised that accent, from the other times he'd been captured. He narrowed his eyes, straining to see through the darkness. There was a small click and a blinding light flashed on. As his eyes adjusted, he saw the silhouette of another person. Finally, all the light faded and he was greeted to Arthur staring blankly at him.

"Hello Feliciano. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here? Well to put it simply, we need to get at least one of the Axis out of the way. So we went after you, as the weakest. Neither Ludwig nor Kiku know you're here. And it's going to stay that way. Just be good."

Once Arthur had finished his monologue, he left, leaving Feliciano on his own. Lud didn't know he was missing. Surely he'd realise sooner or later? But what if he didn't? What if he completely forgot about him?

'I need to get out on my own! How…I wish I'd paid more attention in Lud's training!' He thought looking around.

He managed to look round at his restrained wrists. He strained his wrists against the rope, rubbing them to the point they burned. He pushed his wrists closer together and managed to slowly slip the rope over them. He pulled his wrists and rubbed them. He pulled the gag out of his mouth and gasped for air. He stood up shakily and checked himself over. Nothing broken, but a ton of bruises. He sighed and looked around. There was no way he was getting out through the front door, but maybe he can open up the window a bit more! He walked over to it and, using a small box in the corner of the room, peered through it. It was a thick frame made of very thin wood, if he pulled hard enough he could break it.

"I hope this works!" He whispered.

As the Italian pulled, he discovered that the wood was rotten; it came away easily under his fingers. He winced as he pulled another piece away and blood trickled from his fingertips. He pushed himself up and found he could just about slip through the window. Feliciano looked round at the door before pushing himself through.

He landed with a thud and winced, as he landed on his ankle. He stood up and started to limp away into the surrounding forest. Feliciano continued running, putting his body through hell. Only one thought could form in his mind. 'I must find Lud!'

Ludwig sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He'd been searching for Feliciano all day, but the tiny Italian hadn't shown up.

"Heey! West! I still can't find him!" Gilbert called from downstairs.

He'd managed to coerce his older brother into joining the search and had also called Kiku. They'd decided not to tell Lovino, in fear of angering the explosive Italian man. Ludwig sighed and checked Feli's room again. Nothing. Only the bed sheets and pillows thrown everywhere.

"Where are you Feli?" Ludwig muttered.

As he looked around, he realised that the room was more messed up the he first thought. The desk, that he normally made sure was at least a little tidy, was completely cluttered. It was as if he'd started fighting in his room. As he thought about it, Gilbert and Kiku poked their heads round the door.

"Ludwig-san? Gilbert-san told me Feliciano-kun was missing?!"

"Ja…And I think someone took him. His room is messy, but never this bad…"

The other two nations looked around the room frowning. Ludwig gritted his teeth. There were several people who'd take Feliciano captive, either to get to him and Lovino or for no reason at all. Ludwig closed his eyes and searched for a likely suspect.

"Alfred and Arthur! Those bastards must have done it!" He growled.

"Ludwig-san! We need to get him back now! Hurry!" Gilbert started to pull Ludwig out of the room

Arthur and Alfred ran to the cell door and threw it open.

"Are you kidding? He escaped!" Alfred gasped looking around.

Arthur moaned and looked around. How could Feliciano of all people escape so quietly? They looked around for any indication of help, Arthur one side of the room and Alfred the other. Arthur looked around the window and noticed that it was a little wider than it had been; that there were several drops of blood around the frame.

"He got out through the window…Sneaky little git." Arthur Called Alfred over and they examined the window.

"Do you think he reached Ludwig?" Alfred muttered, suddenly turning very serious.

Arthur shrugged and turned away as a lot of loud crashes came from upstairs. He shared a look with Alfred before they both ran upstairs to find Ludwig, Gilbert and Kiku in the hall way. Ludwig spotted them immediately, and balled the front of Alfred's shirt in his fist.

"Where is he? Where is Feliciano? I know you have him!" He spat.

"Not anymore dude! Feliciano's long gone! We have no idea where he is!" America said, smirking.

Ludwig threw him into Arthur and turned to the others. They nodded and followed him down to the holding cell. He threw the door opened and looked around. He sighed when he confirmed Feliciano wasn't there. Gilbert put his hand on Ludwig's shoulder. Kiku checked out the window and noticed the same factors Arthur and Alfred had found moments earlier.

"Ludwig-san, look! This must be where Feliciano-kun escaped!" He pointed out.

Ludwig looked out and sighed, seeing the huge forest. He could be anywhere! He pulled Gilbert and Kiku behind him out into the forest

Feliciano panted and tripped over a tree root. He let out a small cry of pain as he put weight on his bad ankle.

"Lud…where are you? Why haven't you come to find me?" He whispered.

He got caught on another root and fell to the ground. He breathed heavily and curled up into a ball. He sobbed into the dry leaves. He felt sick, his head hurt, his ankle was worse and he just felt ready to give up. He started to feel tired, and as his eyes closed, he thought he heard Ludwig calling his name.

"FELI! FELI IT'S ME! CALL OUT IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! FELI!" Ludwig cried out.

He saw Gilbert run ahead of him and breathed in to start calling out again.

"WEST! KIKU! I FOUND HIM!" Gilbert shouted from somewhere.

Ludwig felt as if all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. He paused for a moment, before following the sound of his brother's voice. It wasn't long before Kiku caught up with him and they were seconds from where Gilbert was kneeling, the young Italian's head in his lap, his pale face looking up with eyes closed. Ludwig knelt beside him and stroked his hair. Kiku crouched down and checked Feliciano's vital signs.

"He's lost a lot of blood. He also has a broken ankle and some bruises. We need to get him home now!" Kiku said, with a determined look.

Ludwig picked his friend up and they all set off at a run to Ludwig and Gilbert's house. Ludwig looked down at the tiny Italian and sighed.

"I'm so sorry…Feli…" He muttered under his breath.

_**(Sooo, that happened! I hope you enjoyed! This I actually the last story I'll be posting for a while. I'm going on hiatus so I can focus on a MASSIVE project that will take a lot of time! So, I'll see you when I'm back)**_


End file.
